Mario Kart Wii U
Gameplay Dominate as a duo! Returning feature of two per kart racing makes a come back in this action packed racing game! ' '''There are now 12 rankings in which you can place as a reoccuring feature from Mario Kart Wii! ' '''Aim to be the fastest in the circuit as you rip and drift through 24 courses! Retro and New! Play as Mario! Luigi! Peach! Yoshi! Toad! And returning characters like Baby Mario and Baby Luigi! Now a hunk of items to mash the court with exciting and epic throttle! Drift your way to victory as you take on the new adventure feature at blinding speed and leave the BOSS racers in the dust! Customize your dynamic duo kart to match your racing style between the body, the wheels, the turbos, the engines and the gliders as another returning feature from Mario Kart 7! Soar through the fast pacing skies as now the turbos will help you glide to 1st place! And swiftly drift under the waters with these turbos! Perform cool star moves while mid-jump to increase kart power! enabling you to go even faster then you were before! The more kart power! The faster you'll go! Collect up to 10 coins scattered on the tracks to grow even faster and leave the competition in the dust! Play solo or with your friends as you optimize numerous ways to enjoy the free race mode feature! Use remaining kart power and coins to shop even cooler unlockables like cpu difficulty levels to make the game even more intense! Become the fastest in the world and race strangers from all around online! Show off those skills of yours from America and all the way to China! There is a unlimited amount of variety you can play with racing through the tracks! There will be no end to the Mario Kart racing fun! 'Playable' 24 in the race! One hefty ride! Newcomers: *Baby Wario *Baby Waluigi *Baby Rosalina *Boo *Hammer Bro *Sledge Bro *Geno *Spiny Koopa *Mr. L *Shroob *Dixie Kong *Copter Koopa *King K. Rool 'Unlockable' 27 Characters are to Unlock and wen you Unlock all you can change from 16 to 20 Racers How to Unlock Dry Bones- Win all new courses on 50cc Baby Luigi- Win all retro courses on 50cc Kamek- Win all Rainbow Cups on 50cc Hammer Bro. 100cc win all New Courses Baby Daisy 100cc win all Retro Courses Rosalina 100cc win all Rainbow Courses Shy Guy 150cc win all New Courses Paratroopa 150cc win all Retro Courses Shroob 150cc win all Rainbow Cups Baby Wario 200cc win all New Courses Diddy Kong 200cc win all Retro Courses Baby Rosalina 200cc win all Rainbow Courses Dixie Kong Mirror win all New Courses Birdo Mirror win all Retro Courses Geno Mirror win all Rainbow Cups Funky Kong have one Star Rank in all 50cc Courses Dry Bowser have one Star Rank in all 100cc Courses Kritter have one Star Rank in all 150cc Courses Wiggler have one Star Rank in all 200cc Courses R.O.B.- have one Star Rank in all Mirror Courses King K. Rool- Beat all expert staff ghosts in the New Courses Baby Waluigi- Beat all expert staff ghosts in the Retro Courses Wart-Beat all expert staff ghosts in the Rainbow Cups Copter Koopa- Win against Copter Koopa in all Battle Courses Spiny Koopa- Win all Missions Mr. L- Win against 10 expert ghosts Sledge Bro.- Win in all Cups and all Classes against Sledge Bro. Items (♦) New Items ♦ Blue Shell : freze the Racers ♦ Triple Blue Shells : freze the Racers ♦ Black Shell : hit Racers long time ♦ Triple Black Shell : hit Racers long time ♦ Double Bob-omb : the same effect as Bob-omb ♦ Torpedo Ted : replace Bullet Bill in Underwater courses ♦ 1-Up Mushroom : you become one extra Point ♦ Mini Mushroom : you are very small and faster, but if you are run over, you end up requiring Lakitu assistance ♦ Fire Flower : You can throw fireballs ♦ Cheep-Cheep : you can throw it on Racers ♦ Ice Flower : Similar to the Fire Flower, but fires ice instead of fire. ♦ Golden Shell : The strongest shell there is. ♦ 1. Pipe or Place 1 Pipe : it wrap you to place one ♦ Anti Gravitation Mushroom : it can neutralize the Gravitation for a moment ♦ Luma : you can use two items ♦ Shooting Star : is the rarest Item its 10 times faster then Bullet bill New Courses Mushroom Cup: *Luigi's City *Toadette's Mushroom House *Toad's Highway *Bowser Circuit Flower Cup: *Wario's Treasure Cave *Mario's Hall of Fame *Peach Mall *DK Circuit Star Cup: *Daisy Desert *Waluigi Arcade *Birdo Beach *Rosalina's Galactic Empire Spiny Cup: *Shy Guy Road *Waluigi Tunnel *Koopa Kingdom *Moonview City Special Cup: *Yoshi's Eggimprium *Star World *Bowser's Castle *Rainbow Road Retro Courses * Its not The real name of the Course Video: Mario Kart Wii U E3 2011-2012 Trailer Tournaments Rainbow Road Tournament: SNES Rainbow Road N64 Rainbow Road GBA Rainbow Road GCN Rainbow Road NDS Rainbow Road WII Rainbow Road 3DS Rainbow Road Royal Tournament: GBA Peach Circuit GCN Peach Beach NDS Peach Gardens WII Daisy Circuit GCN Daisy Cruiser 3DS Daisy Hills 3DS Rosalina's Ice World N64 Royal Raceway Yoshi Tournament: GCN Yoshi Circuit DSN Yoshi Falls GBA Yoshi Dessert N64 Yoshi Valley Toad Tournament: 3DS Toad Circuit GCN Mushroom Bridge GCN Mushroom City N64 Toads Turnpike NDS Shroom Ridge WII Mushroom Gorge WII Toads Factory DK Tournament: N64 DK's Jungle Parkway GCN DK Mountain WII DK Summit 3DS DK Jungle Wario's Tournament: N64 Wario Stadium GCN Wario Coliseum NDS Wario Stadium WII Wario's Gold Mine 3DS Wario's Shipyard Bowser's Tournament: SNES Bowser's Castle 1 SNES Bowser's Castle 2 SNES Bowser's Castle 3 GBA Bowser's Castle 1 GBA Bowser's Castle 2 GBA Bowser's Castle 3 GBA Bowser's Castle 4 NDS Bowser's Castle 3DS Bowser's Castle N64 Bowser's Castle GCN Bowser's Castle WII Boweser's Castle Luigi's Tournament: GBA Luigi's Circuit N64 Luigi Raceway GCN Luigi's Circuit NDS Luigi's Mansion WII Luigi's Circuit Mario's All-Star Tournament: SNES Mario Circuit 1 SNES Mario Circuit 2 SNES Mario Circuit 3 SNES Mario Circuit 4 N64 Mario Raceway GBA Mario Circuit GCN Mario Circuit NDS Mario Circuit WII Mario Circuit 3DS Mario Circuit Gallery Boo bike.png Luigi Kart.png Spiny Koopa1.png Spiny Koopa Kart.png HAmmer Bro bike.png Diddy Kong Bike1.png Dry Bones Kart.png Shyguy Kart.png Shyand dry.png Delfino Battle.png Copter Koopa2.png Sledge Bro1.png R.O.B Kart.png Wiggler Kart.png Wii U battle.png Wii U Wario C.png Dry Bones bike.png lUCKY tOAD.png Wii U Compact.png Mr. L Bike.png Blaze bro kart.png Shopping Kart.png Bone Bro.png Tail Wallop.png Category:Mario Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Fan Games Category:Racing Games Category:Mario Kart Series Category:Sports Games Category:Yoshi Games Category:Donkey Kong Games Category:Wario Games Category:Kart racing